Trashire
Lord Trashire, Overlord of System X-Cretor, '''is a self-proclaimed "criminal mastermind" and, actually, a big cheater, as well as the leader of the League Of Superior Evil Rogues Supreme, and he's used by StrongestPotato. Personality Self-Absorbed, egotistical and goal-driven, Trashire has a vision way too narrow to see any negative consequences for himself in his plans, if it's not benefitting him, he'll cheat until it goes his way, and isn't above abusing his own powers for it, he's incredibly harsh towards those he sides with, and is an overall pain, however, his array of powers does show that, out of all the L.O.S.E.R.S, he's still the most threatening...that isn't saying much though History Backstory There is not much of a backstory for Trashire, other than he, centuries ago, conquered the X-Cretor System (his homeland, and a system home to mostly primitive unicellular organisms, therefore, him conquering it is no feat at all), this made him feel like he was a natural-born conqueror, so he decided to start a campaign for the entire universe. A tyrant who waged war with other systems, he lost most of his fights, but refuses to admit it, stating it was part of his plan. Trashire was eventually caught and left under surveillance in the Space Prison of Parnebann by Inspector Cypher, where he'd spend years secluded....until now Debut: Vernonn Returns! a L.O.S.E.R, and Proud! After the comeback of the galaxy's favourite annoyance Vernonn and his re-meeting with Cabron, the latter reminisced on a plan he had been discussing with some inmates of Parnebann during his time in there, the Skuck led the ship to the dim-lit citadel, where they met Trashire and his affiliates who'd be part of this plan. Trashire's takeover plan, planned all this time finally kicked into high gear, he assumed the role of leader of this newfound team of misfits and prepared for the upcoming attack. Powers and Abilities * '''Anti-Matter Manipulation: '''Trashire can generate explosive shadow orbs made out of Anti-Matter, which he can charge for bigger impacts, these aren't really his forte, but they're his most effective attack. * '''Tentacles: '''Four tentacles rest on Trashire's back, they end on razor-sharp claws, he can use them to deliver stabs to his enemy. * '''Power Copy: '''With his tentacles, he's capable of absorbing and copying the powers of his enemies, adding even more to his arsenal. ** '''Energy Beam: '''Copied from an unknown source, the skull on his chest fires a blue-ish energy beam that travels a straight line. ** '''Flames: '''Copied from an unknown source, he's capable of setting his tentacles' stingers, as well as his fangs on fire, to deliver searing attacks. ** '''Bomb Cannon: Copied from Cabron, Trashire fires giant, destructive energy orbs that explode from his own mouth, these are capable of bouncing off of surfaces. ** Vacuum Mouth: 'Copied from IkaMask, Trashire can open his mouth wide and suck in other objects (chiefly food) into them and swallow it whole instantly. ** 'Shadow Zone: Copied from IkaMask. Trashire is capable of traveling and hiding into shadows in order to travel long distances or as means for camouflage. He is also able to carry it around sometimes, somehow. *** Shadow Zone Vortex: Trashire can also use his Shadow Zone as an offensive weapon in where he can throw it out and suck in enemies inside with it. It can later shoot them back out and deal with heavy damage. * 'Telekinesis: '''Trashire is capable of lifting his enemies and pushing them back, as well as using this to reflect propectiles. * '''Teleportation: '''Trashire is capable of teleporting, and he uses it...a lot. * '''Size Change: '''Trashire is capable of growing to the size of a kaiju in order to get fights evenly matched. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Weakened Power: '''Whenever he copies someone's powers, these are vastly inferior to the original source, therefore making them less dangerous. * '''Unstable: '''Trashire's got so many powers and abilities at hand, he cannot quite control them all. * '''Short-Tempered: '''Trashire's prone to snap if things don't go his way and throw a hissy fit that puts King Mondo himself to shame. * '''Narrow Vision: '''Trashire's too dumb to really see the flaws on his plans, and he won't admit that he's wrong, ''ever. Trivia * Trashire, like most L.O.S.E.R.S members, is based on a highly controversial character in this site, in this case, the amazingly overpowered former Sue Hunter Trahir, known for having an array of powers that gives Trashire himself a run for his money. * As well as Trahir, an inspiration for Potato was the done to death trope of the galactic conqueror, except this one doesn't have any real feat under his belt. * His color scheme is inspired by that of EVA-01, of the Evangelion Series, this because the original character, Trahir, had no color scheme to speak of. * A lot of Trashire's attacks are based on the moveset of Mewtwo in the Super Smash Bros series * He's been sentenced to life imprisonment in Parnebann due to genocide (of microorganisms, back at the X-Cretor System), murder, totalitaristic practices, and peeing on public. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Joke Character Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:L.O.S.E.R.S Category:Low Intelligence Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Leaders Category:Aliens Category:Parody Character